jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:JP-Zamomin
Abwesenheitsnotiz Ich bin für ein halbes Jahr (vom 12. August 09 bis zum 12. Juni 10) in den USA wegen eines Auslandsaufenthaltes. Vielleicht les ich da ein paar SW-Romane im Original und werde dann wieder aktiv in der Jedipedia. Egal obs so kommt oder nicht, denkt nicht ich hätte das Wiki hier nicht total vergessen, nur weil ich mich ein halbes Jahr nicht mehr melde Bild:;-).gif. Viele Grüße wünscht, das Zamomin ---- Aufgaben To dos Darth Plagueis * Gespräch zwischen Palpatine und Anakin erwähnen. Nächstes Projekt *Artikel durchlesen (s. u.) *Neue Artikel zu: **Schlacht von Corruscant (9 NSY) Unbeantwortete Fragen Ihr kennt das bestimmt: Ihr surft ein bisschen in der Jedipedia rum, stößt auf einen Begriff oder einen Namen, der euch nichts sagt, allerdings verlinkt ist, klickt mit dem guten Vorsatz sich Star-Wars-spezifisch weiterzubilden darauf und landet bei einem netten kleinen Artikel. Nun findet ihr aber beim Durchlesen des Artikels einen Fehler oder etwas, das es zu kritisieren gibt. Voller Eifer korrigiert ihr den Fehler oder hinerlasst einen Beitrag in der Diskussion. Bei mir ist letzteres meistens der Fall. ABER: Die Artikel, in die man den Beitrag schreibt sind oft ziemlich klein, weil der Gegenstand oder die Person, die sie behandeln nicht soo wichtig ist. Folglicherweise wird der Artikel auch sehr selten besucht. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Man wartet und wartet (meist vergebens) auf eine Antwort seines Diskussionbeitrags. Um diesem Missstand zumindestens bei mir abzuschaffen, kommen im Folgenden einige Links zu Diskussionen, wo ich einen neuen Beitrag geschrieben habe. Ich hoffe auf diese Weise schneller eine Antwort zu bekommen, da ich auch immer in Minutenschnelle Antworten auf meiner Diskussionsseite kriege (ist mir fast schon unheimlich...). *''Alte Sith-Kriege'' Fast'' fertig''' *Ark Roose'' (gesucht wird noch die Quelle dafür, dass Roose den Sturz überlebte) Das Wichtigste über mich '''Geschlecht: Männlich Alter: 17 Geburtstag (damit ihr mir auch schön gratulieren könnt): 3. September Lieblingsmusik: Wise Guys, Ärzte, PUR, Bodo Wartke, Meat Loaf, J.B.O. Lieblingssportarten: Schwimmen, Schach, (Wasser-)Skifahrn (Ski, nicht Snowboard, bzw. Wakeboard) Lieblingsfilme: SW, HP, HdR 1, Ratatouille Lieblings-SW-Film: Episode III (es lebe der Special Effect!) Namensherkunft Viele (wenn nicht alle) werden sich beim Lesen meines Namens bestimmt denken: "Hä, Zamomin? Kenn ich nicht, das ist doch nicht aus Star Wars..." Und dem antworte ich: "Nein, es ist nicht aus Star Wars: Es stammt aus einer anderen, absolut genialen Bücherreihe von Walter Moers." Wie aber genau mein Name entstand ist eine längere Geschichte, bei der ich aber nicht zögere sie zu erzählen: Walter Moers hatte sich in der Comicbranche schon durch die Erfindung einiger bekannter Figuren, wie dem kleinen Arschloch, Adolf ("Ich hock in meinem Bonker") und dem allseitsbekannten Käpt'n Blaubär, einen Namen gemacht, als er sich dazu entschloß um seine wohl bekannteste Figur, den Blaubär, einen Roman zu schreiben. Dieser Roman heißt "Die 13½ Leben des Käpt'n Blaubär" und spielt auf dem fiktiven Kontinent Zamonien (die besonders Fixen unter euch entdecken möglicherweise gewisse Parallelen zu meinem Namen). Man könnte jetzt meinen, weil Käpt'n Blaubär der Hauptprotagonist ist, ist das Buch folglicherweise ein Kinderbuch, aber dem ist nicht so. Es ist zweifellos ein Buch für Erwachsene, da es a) einige Witze hat, die Kinder gar nicht verstehen könnten und b) einfach auch komplizierter geschrieben ist. Manchmal beschreibt Moers über ein paar Seiten hinweg die Beschaffenheit einer Region und deren Bewohner (was übrigens keineswegs langweilig ist, denn Moers hat eine packende Phantasie, die niemals auszugehen scheint und immer neue geniale Einfälle hervorbringt), was für Kinder jedoch etwas ermüdent seien könnte. Wie auch immer: Blaubär findet sich auf jeden Fall eines Tages als winziges Blaubärbaby ohne Erinnerungen an seine Geburt auf dem weiten Ozean wieder, während er mitten auf den größten Mahlstrom der sieben Weltmeere zusteuert. Es würde zu lange dauern die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen, aber ich kann so viel vorweg sagen: Er kommt wieder lebend aus dem Mahlstrom raus und erlebt im folgenden Verlauf des Buches eine Abenteuerreise, die an Genialität und Einfallsreichtum kaum noch zu überbieten ist: Ich lege jedem wärmstens ans Herz sich dieses Buch zu kaufen! Aber wo kommt mein Namensgeber in dem ganzen vor? Nun, das Zamonin ist einer der Elemente, die es auf Zamonien gibt, und hat die unter den Elementen einzigartige Fähigkeit denken zu können. Eine Art "Vorversion" wurde von Zoltep Zaan, dem legendären zamonischen Alchimisten entwickelt, welche er dann aber frustriert wegwarf, als er feststellte, dass es zwar denken konnte, aber leider nur auf dem Niveau eines Schafes. Der größte Wissenschaftler Zamoniens Professor Abdul Nachtigaller machte sich etwas später daran, einen "Prototyp" des Zamonins zu erstellen, was ihm auch gelang. Doch stellte er fest, dass das Zamonin böse wurde, worauf er es ins Meer warf. Auf einem langen Weg schaffte es es dann die Moloch zu bauen, ein Riesenschiff, das die Ozeane Zamoniens durchkreuzt, immer auf der Suche nach Schiffen, die es kapern und sich einverleiben kann, sodas dieses Monstrum aus Stahl immer größer und mächtiger wird. Ich will hier nicht die komplette Geschichte erzählen, aber auf jeden Fall wurde das Zamonin auf unbekannten Wegen über den ganzen Kontinent zerstreut, sodass es ein immer wiederkehrender Gast in den Zamonienbüchern ist (in drei um genau zu sein). Nun stellt sich die Frage, warum ich mir den Namen eines Fieslings ausgesucht habe. Nun zum einen, weil das Wort Zamonien so schön darin eingebunden ist ("Zamonien-Fan" oder "Zamonist" klingt irgendwie doof) und zum anderen (so hab ich es zumindestens auf meiner Benutzerseite in der Wikipedia geschrieben), weil ich das Ziel habe die Fehler des Zamomins wieder wett zu machen indem ich das Wissen dieser Welt weitergebe. Moers schrieb nach dem Blaubär noch vier weitere Zamonienromane: Ensel und Krete, Rumo & die Wunder im Dunkeln, Die Stadt der Träumenden Bücher und Der Schrecksenmeister. Mir gefällt der Blaubär von allen fünf Romanen am besten, danach kommt Rumo, danach Die Stadt der Träumenden Bücher, danach der Schrecksenmeister und danach erst Ensel & Krete. Star Wars und ich Man kann nicht durch dieses Leben gehen (zumindestens nicht als pubertierender Jugendlicher) ohne nicht ständig von Star Wars etwas zu hören. Mir erging es jedenfalls so und irgendwann hatte ich die Nase voll; immer wieder erzählten sich Leute etwas über Star Wars, machten Darth Vaders Atem nach oder zitierten die Stelle "Luke, ich bin dein Vater." Ich hatte auch schon eine Parodie von Hennes Bender dazu gesehen, bei der ich herzlich über die Witze über einen gewissen Han Solo und eine Leia lachte, ohne die beiden jemals gesehen zu haben. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Eines schönen Tages lieh ich mir die Star-Wars-Filme von einem Freund aus und seitdem lassen sie mich nicht mehr los. Jedipedia und ich Ich kam über das Harry-Potter-Wiki auf die Jedipedia. Es gab dort eine Streiterei über Bilderrechte und dort wurde als Beispiel die Jedipedia genannt (es wird ja hier einfach so gemacht, dass gesagt wird, dass das Bild urheberrechtlich geschützt ist und damit ist es gut). So kam ich hierhin, legte mir bald auch einen Account zu und bearbeite seitdem Artikel unter dem Namen des größten Bösewichtes Zamoniens. Problem ist nur, eigentlich bin ich ohne großes Vorwissen der Jedipedia beigetreten. Ich kannte nur die Filme und die noch nicht einmal gut. Daher machte ich erst nur kleine Korrekturen (Rechtschreibung und solche Sachen). Aber mittlerweile hab ich ein paar SW-Romane und hab auch schon ein paar eigene Artikel erstellt *stolz sei*. Star-Wars-Merchandesign Bisher noch sehr bescheiden, aber was noch nicht ist, kann ja noch werden... Bücher * Thrawn-Trilogie (deutsch) * Specter of the Past * Rule of Two Sonstiges * Episode I - III auf DVD * zwei Quartetts von Top Trumps (eins zur klassischen und eins zur Prequeltrilogie) Weitere empfohlene Bücher Ich wurde so mit Büchertipps überschwemmt, wenn ich mal gefragt wurde, dass ich sie hier mal ordnen will: * Vision of the Future * Die Verschollenen * Outbound Flight * X-Wing-Reihe Lustiges Dieser Punkt soll a) allen möglichen parodischen Sachen zu SW, die mir mal eingefallen sind Platz bieten und b) Sachen, die von anderen sind, auch über SW handeln und nicht minder oder (was wahrscheinlicher ist) noch genialer sind. (Fast nur) Von mir Ich-bin-dein-Vater-Varianten Ich hatte Langeweile im Unterricht und hab daher einfach mal alle möglichen Varianten des berühmten Ich-bin-dein-Vater-Spruch aus Episode V aufgeschrieben. * Darth Vader in Amerika. "Luke, I'm your daddy." * Darth Vader im Wilden Westen "Lucky, ich bin dein Vater." * Darth Vader geht von Haus zu Haus. "Hallo, ich möchte mit Ihnen über eine Vaterschaft sprechen." * Darth Vader im Märchenwald. "Aber Vater, warum hast du denn so große Augen?" * Darth Vader im Dschungel. "Ich Vater, du Luke." * "Ich bin dein Vater." "Nein!" "Doch." "NEIN!!!" "Dohoch!" * Luke, ich bin dein Vetter drittens Grades. Na und? * "Komm Luke, wir spielen Vater-Mutter-Kind... Aber wo kriegen wir die Mutter her?" * Darth Vader im Gheddo. "Alter, isch bin dein Vadder. Und deiner und deiner und deiner!" (von einem Klassenkameraden namens Marvin Kürpick) * Ganz simpel: "Luke, ich bin dein Papa." * Wenn Anakin in seiner Ausbildung zu viel Zeit mit Meister Yoda verbracht hätte, würde das Ganze so aussehen: "Dein Vater ich bin, Luke." * Darth Vader bei Löwenzahn. "Hallo Kinder. Ich bin der Vader. Und das da, das ist mein Sohn." Luke: "Klingt komisch, ist aber so!" * Darth Vader zu Zeiten Christi: "Amen, ich sage dir: Eher zerstört ein X-Wing den Todesstern, als das ich dein Vater bin." * Wo wir gerade bei Religionswitzen sind: Darth Vader als katholischer Priester. "Luke, ich bin dein Vater. Verdammt, dass hätte ich nicht sagen dürfen." * Darth Vader versucht verzweifelt in die Liste der bedeutenden Dichter unserer Zeit aufgenommen zu werden: "Luke, ich sage es dir ohne Hohn, du bist mein Sohn." (wie gesagt er versucht es) * Luke, ich bin dein Vater. Ja, nee. Is klar! * Darth Vader als Mathematiker. "Luke, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich dein Vater bin beträgt 100%." * Darth Vader zweifelt: "Vater oder nicht Vater? Das ist hier die Frage." * Look, Luke: I'm your father. * Luke, irgendwas wollte ich dir sagen, aber ich hab's vergessen. * Der Witz kommt besser rüber, wenn man ihn spricht - in geschriebener Form kommt nicht sofort rüber, was gemeint ist: "Lu...chrrr...ch...chrrr...in...chrrr...ein...ter." Denkt: "Scheiß Sprachgerät." * Am Anfang von Episode V: Erzähler: "Once upon a time in a galaxy far far away there lived Darth Vader with his son Luke Skywalker." Zuschauer: "You are such an idiot, now you have told us the end!!!" * Darth Vader als Lehrer: "Luke, jetzt pass endlich mal auf, sonst bin ich dein Vater!" (von Bulletproof) * Es gibt schon einige Comedians, die andere Komiker parodiert haben (Oliver Pocher, Otto Waalkes, Ingo Appelt, etc.). Ich versuche das auch mal: ** "Luke, ich bin dein Vater!" "Oh, mein Gott, ich glaub es niiiiiicht! Ich glaube es gerade niiiiiiiiicht!" ** "Ja, hallo erstmal. Ich weiß gar nicht, ob du's weiß Luke, aber ich war mal... ja, ich will jetzt nicht sagen verliebt, aber irgendwie schon. Auf jeden Fall waren wir sehr glücklich, ich und Padmé und dann, dann haben wir, also ich will jetzt nicht sagen miteinander geschlafen, aber irgendwie schon. Und dabei ist sie dann befruchtet worden und nach neun Monaten, hat sie dann ein Kind zur Welt gebracht. Also, um es kurz zu fassen: Luke, ich bin dein Vater." ** "Meine Freundin, die war ja das allergeilste, weißste. Ich war so auf so nem Planeten, mit ganz viel Lava, Lava kennta, oda? Und da wa diesa Obi-Wan, bei dem wollte ich mal gicken, ob ich den töten kann. Und die? Was macht die? Die geht aus dem Raumschiff raus und... *lach* pass auf, pass auf... *lach* die geht aus dem Raumschiff raus und sagt... *lach* sagt die: 'Du begibst dich auf einen Pfad auf dem ich dir nicht folgen kann.' Ich stand da: 'Ooooooooouuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmm!'" Darth Vader im falschen Film Na? In welchen Film ist Darth Vader (oder auch mal andere SW-Charaktere) da statt Star Wars Episode V reingeraten? Wenn ihrs es zu wissen glaubt, könnt ihr es ja einfach auf meiner Benutzerseite schreiben und ich sag dann obs richtig ist. * "Luke, ich bin dein Vater, klar soweit?" *"Rebellen, Ihr werdet diesen Tag nie vergessen, an dem du Sithlord Darth Vader beinahe getötet hättest!" * Anakin ist noch ein junger Mann und in der Ausbilung bei Obi-Wan. Doch der ist zur Zeit ungehalten über das Verhalten seines Schülers: "Luke, so kann das nicht weiter gehen. Noch nicht mal drei Haare auf dem Sack und schon jedem sagen, du wärst sein Vater!" * Bei der Umwandlung von Anakin in einen Cyborgh: "Oh! Das tut so weh! Oh!" * Darth Vader ist völlig verwirrt. "Ich versteh das nicht - wo zum Teufel ist der ganze Todesstern geblieben?" * One Sith to rule them all. * Er ist dein Vater! - Nein, netter Vader, lieber Vader." * Im Rebellenhauptquartier: "Der Todesstern muss zerstört werden, einer von euch muss dies tun!" * Nehmen wir an Padmé würde noch Leben und Vader und sie treffen sich zufällig wieder und verlieben sich erneut unsterblich ineinander. Nun will Vader Luke davon überzeugen auch wieder in die Famile zu kommen: "Probier's mal mit nem Vater, mit 'ner Mutter und 'nem Vater schaffst du den Alltag und die Sorgen weg. Luke: Jawoll! "Denn wenn du stets in der Familie bist und etwas begehrlich ist, dann nimm es dir mit deinem Taschengeld. Die Familie ist jetzt uns're Welt." * In diesem Fall muss ich es leider schon verraten, dass es sich um Coldmirrors geniale Parodie "Harry Potter und ein Stein" handelt, sonst kapiert man den Witz nicht... "Luke, ich bin dein Vater." "Ich hasse Eltern." Darth Vader in der Musikbranche Ja, ihr habt richtig gelesen! Der Imperator zahlt schlecht und so muss Darth Vader auch mal ein paar Alben rausbringen um sein Gehalt aufzustocken. Zu diesem Zweck hat er auch noch Luk angeheuert und zusammen sind sie FaS (Father and Son) Nur ist er nicht sonderlich kreativ, was das Texte schreiben angeht. Das Werk welcher Musiker hat Vader im Folgenden geplündert? (Wenn ihr es zu wissen glaubt einfach einen Kommentar auf meiner Disku hinterlassen.) * Vater, Vater, Vater. Und wie du wieder aussiehst! 'Ne Maske auf'm Kopf. Und ständig diese Sith, ihr tötet doch alle Jedi! * Sohohn, du hast es oft nicht leicht! Wie weit die Kraft noch reicht? Wenn ich am Boden liege, erzählst du mir, dass ich den Todesstern wieder kriege. Ich fänds ganz schön, wenn ihr einfach mal auf meiner Diskussionsseite einen kurzen (oder langen) Kommentar hinterlässt, wie ihr diese Varianten findet. Ich hab auch überhaupt nichts dagegen, wenn ihr sagt, dies seien die schlechtesten Witze, die ihr je gehört hättet: Sowas nennt man dann aufbauende Kritik ^^. Von anderen Videos Unser (T)Raumschiff - Der erste Kontakt Tvx-HjjP13U&feature=PlayList&p=776E33E20C2AFBC6&index=18 Vielleicht ist er vor allen Dingen Freund, weil sein Laserschwert grün und nicht rot ist... Wand Wars I Nur bis zu einem gewissen Punkt Star Wars, aber der Rest ist auch gut. Hennes Bender - Star Wars Einer seiner besten Nummern, doch es gibt noch andere richtig lustige Sachen von Bender. Surft einfach mal ein bisschen bei Youtube mit dem Suchbegriff "Hennes Bender". Neusynchronisationen Im folgenden stelle ich zwei geniale Neuchsynchronisationen von Star Wars kurz vor und den ersten Teil on (boah, wasn Wortspiel). Henkel vs. Unilever Ich weiß nicht, wie bekannt diese Synchro ist, aber auf jeden Fall gehört sie zu den besten, die ich je gesehen habe. Sie ist ruhig und kaum provokant, aber trotzdem richtig lustig. Der Titel lässt schon erahnen, worum es geht... Pvvu5oBdl_c Star Wank Eine wirklich gut gemachte Star-Wars-Neusynchronisation, welche zwar z.T. auch echt lustig, aber auch sehr pervers ist. Fk7KQ6Z2-cE Sonstiges Wie oben zu lesen ist gehören zu meinen Lieblingsband die kölnische A-cappella-Gruppe Wise Guys (genauer gesagt: es ist meine Lieblingsband). Und die haben einen wunderschönen Text über Star Wars geschrieben, welcher zwar nie veröffentlicht wurde, sich aber offensichtlich beim Publikum großer Beliebtheit erfreute. Im Vorfeld als Warnung: Es ist ein Star-Wars-kritisches Lied, aber der Spaß steht (zumindestens in meinen Augen) im Vordergrund. Mach' mir den Skywalker Text und Musik: Daniel "Dän" Dickopf Arrangement: Edzard Hüneke Meine Freundin Hedi hat nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank seit dieser blöde neue Star-Wars-Film im Kino läuft. Sie nennt mich "Jedi", das macht mich völlig krank, auch, dass sie mich nachts mit Sonderwünschen überhäuft. Sie kommt nur dann auf Touren, das ist wirklich eine Plage, wenn ich für sie im Bett eine Darth-Vader-Maske trage! Ja, die Hedi ist fanatisch und kennt sich im Schlaf mit allen Charakteren und Dialogen aus. Ich aber seh die nur noch gelegentlich. Dann geht sie meistens g'rad im Star-Wars-T-Shirt aus dem Haus. Ich wollte mit ihr reden, da hat sie sich stark gewehrt, nicht verbal, sondern gleich mit ihrem Laserschwert! Mach mir den Skywalker (ich schaff das nicht allein) Mach mir den Skywalker (möge die Macht mit mir sein) Sie findet's voll galaktisch, ich find's total beknackt, isch kann nit mih! Sie ist im Star-Wars-Fieber. ''' Ich sag': "Mensch, Hedi, denk doch auch mal an mich, und geh mit mir in einen Film, den ich seh'n will! Denn ich versteh die-sen Star-Wars-Rummel nich'. Sei doch mal lieb und geh mit mir in 'Notting Hill'!" Ich sag zu ihr: "Science Fiction, das ist doch Lug und Trug", da sagt sie: "Ganz genau, ich krieg von Luke nicht genug!" '''Mach mir den Skywalker (ich schaff das nicht allein) Mach mir den Skywalker (möge die Macht mit mir sein) Sie findet's voll galaktisch, ich find's total beknackt, isch kann nit mih! Sie ist im Star-Wars-Fieber. ''' Mir wird das alles viel zu dumm, ich scheiß auf das Imperium und die ganze Star-Wars-Mode! R2-D2 soll verrosten, das erspart die ganzen Kosten für die nächste Episode! '''Mach mir den Skywalker (ich halt das nicht mehr aus) Mach mir den Skywalker (ich schmeiß die Hedi raus) Mach mir den Skywalker (alles in Obi) 'Mach mir den Skywalker (in Obi-Wan Kenobi) ' ---- Und zu guter Letzt: Unter dem Namen "Planlos in Mittelerde" ist im Internet eine absolut witzige Comicparodie vom Herrn der Ringe zu finden. Auf der Website von denen gibt es unter den Extras auch ein paar Comicbilder zu Star Wars. Ich empfehle euch aber, bevor ihr euch die durchlest erst den eigentlichen Comic zulesen (auch wenn es über 150 Seiten sind, ist es schaffbar), denn nur in der fünften und letzten "Episode" gibt es keinen "Insider". ---- Aritkels, die ich mir einfach mal durchlesen will (IGNORIEREN): Admiral Ackbar, Admiral Ozzel, Alte Sith-Kriege (mal allgemein informieren), Attentäterdroiden, Beschämte, Bestienreiter, Bib Fortuna, Boba Fett, Borsk Fey'lya, Bossk, Bwa'lass, C-3PO, Chewbacca, Coleman Trebor, Coruscant, Darth Maul - Der Schattenjäger, Großer Sith-Krieg, Exar Kun, Executor-Klasse, Greedo, Han Solo, Hilfe:Dokumentation, Imperiale Ehrengarde, Jabba Desilijic Tiure, Jawas, Jedi-Kodex, Kaminoaner, Kategorie:Ausdrücke, Kategorie:Bestienreiter, Kategorie:Schlachten (mal überfliegen ob was Interessantes zu finden ist), Klonkriege, Lando Calrissian, Leia Organa Solo, Luke Skywalker, Momaw Nadon, Mon Mothma, Nien Nunb, Obi-Wan Kenobi (warten bis Ben das UK weggemacht hat), Palpatine, Ponda Baba, R2-D2, Revan], Salacious Crumb, Sturmtruppen, Tahl, Tusken-Räuber, Verbannte, Wedge Antilles, Wicket Wystri Warrick, Yoda, Jedi-Bürgerkrieg